Only Other Choice
by Vintagesofmymind
Summary: A girl from America was sent to Japan instead of one of Baltimore’s Oh so Happy Juvenile Facilities...ItachiOc mainly...its an AU by the way...
1. OC descriptions

This is an AU of Naruto…and its an ItachiOc and some what of an TemariOc but not as noticeable as the Itachi relationship. It focuses on a girl from America that was sent to Japan instead of one of Baltimore's Oh-so-Happy Juvenile Facilities…so I hope you like it…

OC's:

-Name: Azura Senshi (meaning: fighter)  
Age: 16   
Height: 5'4"

Status: Single  
Looks: Long dark auburn messy hair, black eyes  
Personality: Depressed, lonesome, funny, tough, mal tempered, disrespectful to authority, sadistic, loves her friends and brother

Family: Dave (Brother)

-Name: Dave Senshi (meaning: fighter)  
Age: 17   
Height: 5'11"

Status: Single  
Looks: Long dark auburn hair, dark red colored eyes  
Personality: Quiet, artistic, arrogant, mal tempered, protective of family, loves his sister more then anything along with close friends, sadistic

Family: Azura (Sister)

-Name: Zoe Kudoku (meaning: virtue)  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'2"

Status: Single  
Looks: Long shimmery black hair, thin midnight colored eyes  
Personality: Nonchalant, mysterious, smart, caring, friendly, funny, loyal

Family: Mrs. Kudoku/ K, Mr. Kudoku/ K

Oh yeh and for a side note Itachi is 18 in this fic and Temari is 17…the rest of um are like 16 and 17 there you go.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Situated

Title: Uchiha Glare

Author: FireAndStealthNin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I wish I did though because the I'd be rich (Grin)

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting Situated

* * *

'God why'd I have to get this stupid punishment for hotwiring that car? I mean really the only other thing they'd let me do was go to Juvie and I wasn't about to agree to that so now I'm a newb at this Japanese school that is for English speakers only…Damnitt…' Azura thought irately at her situation while lying half off the back seat of Dave's old blue pick-up truck. Dave was currently driving while thinking 'Jesus what the hell have I been teaching Azura ALL her life…to never get caught…but does she ever listen? Noooo…' irritated as well at their position in life at the moment. I mean really they have HARDLY any money to speak of and living in a parentless home…Jesus how much worse could it get besides Dave having to quit his job to move and Azura and him living off the little funds they have…that was left by their father anyway…

Dave stopped the car jolting Azura out of her comfortable position in the back seat. "God! Did you HAVE to slam the break so hard?" Azura yelped as her head hit the floor of the truck.

"Yeh. Yeh, whatever…" He said as he climbed out from the truck. Azura sat up looked at Dave through the window with puppy eyes and he shook his head while she started to pout weakening his reserve for what he was about to do… 'And here it comes…' h e gave and opened her door while she attacked him with the huggle to end all huggles (they are really REALLY big huggs that can be very painful depending on the persons strength) as he hugged her back. "If you think a hugg is gonna get you out of this mess think again…" Dave said as he let go and handed her five or six bags of clothing leaving him with the same. "Pfft that ain't that much…" Azura said heaving the bags over her shoulders and asking "What room and floor number is it? And can I have my key?"

"Yeh here…" He says tossing her her own key "It's floor 3 room number 25." Dave says proud that he committed it to memory already. "Ok see ya up there…" Azura said running in to the apartment building leaving Dave to carry his stuff up.

(I will refer to you as Azura now)

You make it to the third floor find your room and open it dumping your stuff into the room you choose which turned out to be a royal blue painted room with everything set up already courtesy of the evil authority figures who sent you here. Turns out the room you choose had a small balcony and a sliding glass door. "Yes! I got the good room!" you jumped on to your black bed and positioned yourself so that your legs were keeping you on the bed while your head rested on the floor.

* * *

(5 min. later)

"Damnitt you always get the good stuff." Dave said in reference to you getting the better of the two bedrooms.

"That's cuz I'm always the first one to get there." You say giving an upside down grin from your position on the bed.

Dave then goes to toss his stuff into his own room, which didn't have a balcony but was slightly more spacious.

You lay back and yawn on your bed remembering to hook up your alarm clock later. So you get up set it and head for the small kitchen like cove in the medium sized apartment. "Hmm I wonder if they stocked the refrige with food while they were at it…" you say as you open the refrigerator to find a nice amount of food stocked inside. "Oh…HELL YEH! HOT POCKETS!" you yell happily as you dive into the freezer part and dig out two pepperoni pizza hot pockets and shove them into the microwave for about two and a half minutes.

Dave walks in to the kitchen watching you practically drool over what's in the microwave. "Oh well I guess they've stocked us up with your one true weakness…" he said with a chuckle as you keep your attention on the hot pockets.

"Yeh sure whatever…" you say not really paying him any mind. Then the micro wave beeps as you grab out the hot pockets and bite into one burning the top of your mouth. "Ow. Ow. Ow." You say jumping up and down and waving your hand comically at your mouth. Dave just laughs grabbing a cup and filling it up with coke from the fridge and handing it to you. You slurp up some and swish it around in your mouth cooling the burn you've acquired on the roof of your mouth down.

"Ah thanks." you say smiling and running to your room while Dave starts whatever he was going to do in the kitchen.

You eat your food quickly pull out your amp and fender guitar from where you placed it in the closet and practice until about 10. Then you put your things away and go take a nice shower. You end up going to bed around 11 with your alarm set for 6:00 leaving you an hour to get ready for school and wake Dave if need be. After all Dave just isn't a morning person and neither are you…

* * *

(6:00 am)

"Banana Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Pie-"you slam your hand onto the alarm stopping System Of A Down's Vicinity Of Obscenity from racking your brain this early in the morning. Sitting up half asleep you trudge out to the bathroom preparing yourself for school.

Dave Knocks on the door and says "I have your uniform out here I got it yesterday before we got here if you noticed don't forget about wearing it…" then leaves. You open the door and inspect the uniform. It turns out to be a navy blue and gray plaid short skirt with a white t-shirt with a black wolf imprinted on the left breast area. First thing you do is rip off the sleeves making it a tank top then you run over to your room to grab a long gray scarf left to you by your father. You wrap it once around your neck and find your mid thigh height socks that are striped gray and white horizontally and put them on. You grab your mid calf length high heeled black boots put your feet in them and zip them up. You grab your CD player and your beloved silver bracelet that you received from your brother for your 12th birthday.

Then you apply some orange tinted eye shadow and some lip gloss and run out the door with a map of how to get to the school making it there a total of 1 min. late…wow a new record…(lol)She enters the office receiving a schedule and being told to go now before she's late from the secretary.

* * *

Her schedule reads:

Computer Technology  
Band  
Geometry 2  
Biology 3  
English 11  
Creative Writing  
World History 11

Along with teachers, room numbers, etc.

* * *

You saunter to your comp class and look at the teacher while knocking on the door he opens the door takes a look at your note and says "Class today we have a new student and her name is Azura Senshi she will be sitting in the empty seat by Itachi from now on…Itachi raise your hand…" Mr. Sarutobi says while the class is doing whatever and whom you guess is Itachi raises his hand looking at you. "Ok put your books down and introduce yourself to the class Azura." Mr. S as you've dubbed him commands you. "Fine." You say with a sigh of annoyance. You walk to the seat drop your books none to gently to the floor saunter up to the front of the class and say "I'm Azura…I'm 16, from America…and that's all you need to know-" only to be interrupted by another student with long blonde hair and pink everything "Really what's it like in America I've always heard about the shopping there it sounds big and luxurious…" she said dazing in and out of reality. You get an annoyed look on your face replying "I don't shop…I thrift shop or steal…so I wouldn't really be the one to ask…"

She looks shocked and intimidated by what you said (ha always love them preps being scared of everything) then another person asks "Why did you come to Japan of all places from America?" "Umm…I was sent here by the state detention center in Baltimore Maryland for purposes I don't feel the need to explain…" Itachi asks after the last person "Ok can you give us all a little hint then?" "Sure it has to do with cars…" "Uh I know they found drugs in your car?" some random kid questioned "No…has to do with stealing as well…" 'What the hell I just got here and I'm an automatic drug lord?' you think while rolling your eyes. (AZURA DOES NOT DO DRUGS! BAD DRUGS BAD!) Itachi says "Hotwiring or possibly car break in?" "Yup you guessed it hotwiring…" (just to let you know Mr. S is snoozing in his chair behind his desk since the prep's question…can't blame him)

Then you get bored of listening to the shit everyone's whispering about and go back to your seat after kicking the teacher's desk to alert him that you were done. He wakes up and says "Who's willing to take Azura to her next class after the bell rings?" every boys hand raises into the air except for Itachi's since he was asleep…you can already see the new multitude of fan boy's forming as you did at Dundalk High the first day of every year…You roll your eyes thinking 'great just fucking great I thought there was an upside to moving but I guess not…'

Mr. S then says "Uchiha Itachi shall be your guide for the day miss Azura…" grinning evilly at having to make Itachi go out of his way. Itachi answers "Whatever…" he answers sitting up to leave when the bell rings. 'YAY HE'S NOT A FAN!' you think mentally doing a jump of joy in your head.

The bell rings and he gets up walks over and asks "Next class?" "Oh it's band…" you reply while following him out the door…

* * *

AN: So… what do you think? I'm not stopping Dark Starless Nights for this though ima do both but updating will be a little slow…not to slow…tell me what you think and if I should continue with this fic review please and I'll try and update faster NINJA OUT! 


	3. Chapter 2: School YAY!

Title: (I changed the title lol) Only Other Choice

Author: FireAndStealthNin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto GOD HOW I WISH I DID THOUGH!(Same with U-Fig and Attack! by System Of A Down)

Chapter 2: School YAY!

* * *

'I hate school…' you think as you follow the Uchiha out of class. 'God why is school so god damned early?' you complain to yourself once again. 

Itachi then says as you both walk to the room "It's right there I'll be inside later…" you reply with "Ok see ya when I feel like going in…" and a wave.

Then you go to lean on a wall thinking boredly to yourself when that prep from before bumps in to you and says "Bitch," you answer "Yeh whatever fag…" and yawn. "You better not take Itachi." She said in a _threatening_ tone. "Who said I wanted him? And what the hell would you be able to do about it? Hmm? Ask one of the fucking jocks to attempt beating me up? Ha yeh like that'll happen…" you replied in a mocking tone of voice.

She seemed to have nothing to say to that so all she did was narrow her eyes at you and walk away angrily. 'Pfft preps ain't got nothing to back their pathetic attempts of threats up…this is the first example of that…' you thought smirking evilly.

The bell rings when you walk into the band room. You ask the teacher, Mr. Hatake, "Hey, where are the amps and guitars at?" "Can I see your pass first?" "Yeh here." You say handing Hatake the pass.

He glances it over and says "Their back in the closet. Over there…" Hatake says pointing to the closet in back of the room.

"K…" you say going to the closet and grabbing a fender and an amp. You take the equipment and sit down in back by 'the Uchiha kid' as you like to refer to him as. He appears to be the Bassist of the band. You pull out a pick and start to play 'U-Fig' by System Of A Down. And to your surprise Itachi plays the bass along with you creating a good show for the class. Then you start to get more into it and sing your favorite part beautifully that starts before the solo. "Realize your mind…and where out of time it'll show your mind…"

After you two have finished with that Hatake claps as he says "Nice it seems we have an experienced guitarist to add to our band." You smile at the praise and continue playing different songs.

A pink short haired girl that sits in front of you turns around and says "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. Your awesome at playing the guitar how long have you been playing?" You look at her and say "Eight years and I'm Senshi Azura." "Cool." She answers and turns back around leaving you to practice.

* * *

(2 min. before the dismissal bell rings.) 

Hatake then says "Who would like to escort miss Senshi to her next class?" Some people raise their hands but mostly the guys again. "Ok you Zoe." He says picking the nonchalant looking black haired girl up front. She looked as if she was really bored and wanted something to occupy her time.

"Ok…" she said getting up and walking over to you. "What's your next class?" she asks you. "Geometry 2." You answer as your putting the equipment away. "What's your name?" you question her. "Kudoku Zoe." She says while you finish up and start leaving. "Yours?" she asks. "It's Senshi Azura." You reply on your way out the door.

"Let me see your schedule…" she says as you get it out. "Ok well seems like I have Geometry 2, English 11, and World History 11 with you nice to know there's at least one cool person in three of my classes." She says giving you a smile.

"Same." You say happily back.

"So who's this Uchiha guy I met in 1st period?" you ask conversing with Zoe.

"Oh which one Itachi or Sasuke?" she inquires.

"Umm Itachi I think…" you answer.

"Ah he's the heart throb of most girls in junior and senior year."

"Oh really? I had this Preppy blonde come and try but fail in threatening me from taking Itachi. Who was she?"

"Oh that's the most obsessive one Yamanaka Ino. She's annoying as hell."

"Yeh I'll say."

"Well where did you transfer from?"

"Dundalk, Maryland, USA…Oh how I miss my beautiful hometown city." You say in despair and annoyed by the fact the stupid law forced you out of your home.

"Ah I wish I had been to America…It's sounds awesome…"

"Yes it is and I love it and miss it."

"Ok looks like we've made it to the most boring class of all…Geometry…" Zoe said with a sigh of despair at having to be in the damned class from hell.

"Sounds fun." You say sarcastically in reply.

You and Zoe walk in and the teacher Gai-Sensei (AN:Mr. Gai don't sound right…sounds queer to me…) energetically says "HELLO! AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE MISS?" "Uh…I'm the transfer student…Senshi Azura…" you say with a gulp at his abnormalities in personality.

"WHY I DON'T THINK I'VE HEARD ABOUT THIS! DO YOU HAVE A NOTE?" he says, yet again, overly energetic. "Yeh…here." You say handing him the note still a bit shocked at his hyperactive-ness. 'What the fuck is he ON?' you think.

"AH I SEE! SINCE YOU'VE BECOME AQUAINTED WITH MISS KUDOKU! HAVE A SEAT BY HER THEN!" he loudly exclaims.

"Ok then…" you say getting used to him a little.

"Hey over here." Zoe says sitting down at a table.

"Ok." You say joining her.

* * *

(End of class since I have no ideas for Geometry as of yet) 

"Ok your next class was Biology 3 right?" Zoe asks.

"Mmhmmm." you say with a nod.

"Ok it's down that hall to your left room 125." She says pointing to a hall.

"K guess I'll see you in English right?"

"Yup. Bye!" she yells as she runs to her next class.

* * *

(Bio YAY!) 

You enter the bio room and give your note to the teacher Mr. Orochimaru, otherwise known as Mr. Oro. "Ok class this is Senshi Azura, make her feel welcome here at our school." Oro orders. (lol or and or…oh yeh and he ain't like evil in this) "Please sit in the empty lab seat by Sasuke in the back, and Sasuke, raise your hand." Oro (AN:COMMANDS THEE! Is it just me or does it seem that I made Oro have control issues? lmao) says while 'the OTHER Uchiha kid's'(AN:OTHER SEE! OTHER THEY'RE DIFFERENT! Lmao.) hand rose.

'Ok this teacher's a bit more on the sane side but with control issues…' (AN:SEE I TOLD YOU! Lol) you think going over to your seat next to 'the other Uchiha kid' at the lab table with a blonde kid as well.

"Hey all." You say to the to guys at your table.

"Hi I'm Uzamaki Naruto. And that's Uchiha Sasuke my sworn rival next to you. What's your name?" the blonde says.

"Oh me? I'm Senshi Azura. And I think I've met an Uchiha today…I think his name was Itachi…" you reply in a semi-outgoing mood now.

Sasuke looks up at you and says "He's my Aniki." (Aniki means older brother)

"Ah I see you look like him a lot, though you seem to talk more than he does." You say with a laugh.

"Ha yeh that's Aniki for you…" Sasuke says with a laugh as well.

"Mr. Uchiha please be quiet." Oro says in a blameful tone.

"Oh leave him alone he was only introducing me to people Oro." You say in a disrespectful tone of voice.

"Oh really Mrs. Senshi if it was just that I think you need to leave the room." Oro says in an ordering tone.

"Fine I Don't Care…" you say picking your things up and going outside the room to sit outside in the hall and listen to the songs that are stuck in your head.

As you leave Naruto waves and Sasuke sighs…(AN:Hmm wonder if Sasuke has a little crush -Grin-)

You sit out and listen to your CD currently playing 'Attack!' by System Of A Down. (AN:duh who else lol) You sing the lyrics softly as you sit there.

"Breathing each other's lives holding this in mind that if we fall, we all fall and we fall alone. Was the philosophy of displaced minds the bombing of all homes and villages? Truth is the only sword bleeding minds Bleeding till the day that-We attack-attack, attack your fetal servitude. We attack-attack, attack, attack with pesticide. We attack-all the years of propaganda-We shall attack!"

The bell rings as you hurriedly shove your CD player into your messenger bag. You wait for Sasuke and Naruto to come out and they do. Then you ask "Hey either of you guys know where English 11 is?"

Naruto answers first with "Nope…"

"That's my next class." Sasuke says in reply heading off with you to English.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" (AN:a little info about you…you only call people you think are adorable and younger then you that are your friend with the suffix –kun) you say waving as you follow Sasuke.

* * *

AN: Now that Azura made it through most of the day I wonder what'll happen next…who the hell knows what my mind will think up…NINJA OUT! 


	4. Chapter 3: English Is Awesome

Title: Only Other Choice

Author: FireAndStealthNin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto GOD HOW I WISH I DID THOUGH!(Same with U-Fig by System Of A Down)

Chapter 3: English is awesome

* * *

"Hey Zoe!" you say in greeting as you walk into the class. You give the note to your teacher, Mrs. Kurenai, and she says "Sit where ever I don't care…" 

You sit in between Zoe and Sasuke and say "Hey guys." with a smile.

"Hey Azura." Zoe said smiling as well.

"Hey again." Sasuke says in greeting. Turns out Itachi's in this class to with you all he sits at your table as well across from you.

"Aniki this is Azura." Sasuke says in a conversational mood.

"We've met." Itachi says with a nod.

"Yeh." You reply.

"Oh My God! I Love This Song!" you yell when you here 'U-Fig' on the radio, which Kurenai turned on in boredom while everyone was supposedly studying.

"Melt In The Sun!-"you start singing then Itachi joins.

"Melt In The Sun! Who Wants To Come With Me And Melt In The Sun?" Itachi sings and or screams softly.

"Hide In The Sky!"(you)

"Hide In The Sky!"(Itachi)

"Who Wants To Come With Me And Hide In The Sky?" (both)

"You and me should go outside and" (you)

"Beat-em-beat-em-beat-em-beat-em-beat-em." (both)

"All pathetic flag-waving ignorant geeks"(Itachi)

"And we'll eat-em-eat-em-eat-em-eat-em-eat-em."(both)

"YES! I love that song!" you both yell and stare at each other.(AN:lol seems like your alike in more ways then one)

"Haha," you say rubbing the back of your neck embarrassed.

"My fault-" you say being cut off by Itachi saying.

"No you just happen to love a kick ass band like me." He says smirking.

"Yeh your right about that. Ever been to one of their concerts?" you say in conversation.

"No but I do have an extra ticket for their up-coming concert in December up here. Wanna come?" Itachi asks.

"Oh God Yes! Thank you SO much I would've never been able to get that much money, not in a life time." You say in thanks and appreciation.

"No problem…I mean no one else would want to go besides Sasuke, but he already has a ticket."

During this conversation you moved to sit next to Itachi and across from Zoe.

"Cool." You say in one of the best moods you've ever been in.

"Hey can I ask you something after class?" Itachi asks getting ready for the bell is about to ring.

"Sure." You say smiling.

(RING!)

"Bye Zoe! Bye Sasuke!" you say while walking out with Itachi.

"What's your next class?" Itachi asks as you stop at your locker.

"Uh Creative Writing…DAMNITT! DIE LOCKER FROM HELL!" you say yelling the last thing.

"I'll walk you. That's by my next class." Itachi responds taking your combination and opening your locker before you hurt the poor thing more. (AN:lol I pity the locker.)

"Thanks Itachi." You say smiling that he got your locker open and will take you to your next class.

"Anytime." he says.

"Uh…Azura. Wanna meet up sometime tomorrow and hang out?" he asks out of know where.

"Sure during school or after?" you inquire.

"During good for you?" He asks.

"Yeh. It's cool with me."

"Awesome."

(AN:Aww he asked her out -mischievous grin-)

He takes you to your next class as you throw your messenger bag full of books over your shoulder.

"Well here's Creative Writing." Itachi says dropping you off.

"Later Itachi." You say with a flirty smile. (wow she flirts! Lol)

"Later Azura." He says running off to his next class.

* * *

(AN:skipping creative writing since no ones really there to talk to that you know oh the teacher is Iruka Umino, you call him by his first name but he doesn't mind.)

* * *

(RING!) 

You end up asking some random person where your World History class is and the gladly tell you. You head there and walk in right when the bell rings. You had the note to Mrs. Tsunade. And she says "Sit where you please, just pretend at least to stay focused, and please remain quiet…" in a tired voice holding her head, as if she had a HUGE hangover.

"Alright Tsunade-sama." You say actually liking this teacher and pitying her for having such a massive hangover. You go and sit next to Itachi at a table in back.

"Hey." He says to you as you keep pitying that poor hung-over teacher.

"Hey Itachi. Man I pity Tsunade-sama such a massive hangover…" you said as you shook your head.

"Ah she's been like that since day one, she's had her ups and downs." Itachi says as if it was usual.

"I guess." You say as you sit down in the chair closest to Itachi.

"Hey I heard there's a block party down the street from my house. Wanna go?" Itachi asks.

"Yeh that'd be cool. All I gotta do is tell Dave."

"Who's that?" Itachi asks thinking the worst of things.

"Oh Dave he's my brother…only family I got left." You say feeling a wave of sadness wash over you.

"Sorry to hear that…" Itachi sympathizes with you.

"It's ok…I should suck it up I mean 4 and a half years have gone by. So yeh whatever…" you say more to yourself then Itachi.

* * *

(Itachi lets you alone for the rest of the period but always glances to you every so often. Before you know it the last bell rings.)

* * *

"I'll walk you home if you want…" Itachi suggests casually. 

"Sure." You say having cheered up over the class time.

"Great"

* * *

(He walks you home blah blah blah. Your heading up to your apartment with him.)

* * *

You start searching through your messenger bag's pockets for your keys and find them. And say to Itachi "Wanna meet the family?" you say with a smile. 

"Sure. Why not?" he answers.

You open the door to room 25 and say "HELLO OH LOVED ONE OF MINE! WHAT HAVE WE HERE?" you say smirking as you see your brother jump up and away from his new girlfriend and his make-out session.

"Who Is She?" the black haired girl says thinking he's cheating on her already.

"Uh Azura my sister I told you about her already." Dave says wipe the lip-gloss from his mouth off. (AN:Oh Dave is getting some lol)

"Yeh well I better be going bye Dave." she says as she storms out knocking into you purposely.

"Oh you did not just do that bitch…" you said pissed off at that slut for slamming her shoulder into you for just coming into your OWN home.

"Oh and what if I did?" she says in a pissy tone.

You then walk her out side of the apartment and beat her ass leaving Itachi and Dave looking at the closed door.

"Oh Shit…NO! AZURA! WAIT! THAT'S THE FIFTH ONE YOU'VE PILE DRIVED THIS WEEK!" Dave yells running for the door.

Itachi's just standing there shell shocked…(Poor Ita his future gf is a little rough around the edges but she's still good…Nervous smile)

By the time Dave is about to reach the door you calmly open the door and slowly shut it behind you with an evil smirk on your face.

"Why'd you do it AGAIN?" Dave asked.

"Cause she pissed me off with her presence…" you say calmly in response.

"Damn…will I ever find a girl that's good for me and approvable by you so that you won't beat her ass?" Dave questions.

"Probably not…" you say.

"But I might meet someone and hook you up." You continue with a shrug.

"Thank God I Have A Chance." Dave says overdramatically giving you a BIG hug of relief.

"Ok…let go so I can introduce you to our guest." You command Dave as he lets you go.

"Dave this is Uchiha Itachi and Itachi this is Senshi Dave…my brother." You say introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Itachi says.

"Likewise." Dave responds eyeing Itachi.

While they were saying their few greetings you started digging through the fridge for food.

"There goes the-" Dave says as you cut him off yelling "HOTPOCKETS!" Dave sweat-drops along with Itachi at your antics.

* * *

AN: Have I been doing a pretty good job with the chapter length? I think so…I just have so many more ideas for this story then any of my others. I hope those ideas never stop coming. Please review if you want another update...NINJA OUT! 


	5. Chapter 4: Brother Meets Date

Title: Only Other Choice

Author: FireAndStealthNin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto GOD HOW I WISH I DID THOUGH!

Chapter 4: Brother Meets Date

* * *

"Oh My God! HOT POCKETS FOR SEX!" you yell grabbing up 4 hot pockets and shoving them into the microwave. 

You walk back out by Itachi and Dave and say "I'm sane again…I Swear…"

"You took your pills?" Dave asks in a fake serious tone.

"Yes, I took my pills…" you answer with a strait face then you both crack up. (AN: Gotta love the brother and sisther inside jokes lol)

Itachi just smirks. You say "Ok then Davy dearest I'm going to show Itachi my fender and room and stuff I'll see you later tonight." You say dragging Itachi into your room after grabbing the hot pockets.

"OK BUT REMEMBER NO SEX!" Dave said with a big smile on his face.

* * *

(In Your Room) 

"Ok here's hot pockets and my room and fender and…stuff." you say munching on your hot pockets and handing him a plate.

"Nice. You write?" he asked looking at all of the papers piled up in the corner of the floor and paper balls by and in the trash can.

"Yeh. It relieves me of unwanted emotions most of the time…" you answer solemnly.

"Ah that's what I have music for…I write music…" he said looking up at you.

"Cool…wait…must grab fender…" you say setting fender up. (AN: yes you've named your guitar fender)

"Ok…" you start playing 'Lonely Day' by System Of A Down and sing to it.

"Such a lonely day" (you)

"And it's mine" (Itachi)

"The most loneliest day of my life" (you)

"Such a lonely day" (Itachi)

"Should be banned" (you)

"It's a day that I can't stand" (Itachi)

"The most loneliest day of my life. The most loneliest day of my life." (both)

"Such a lonely day" (you)

"Shouldn't exist" (Itachi)

"It's a day that I'll never miss" (you)

"Such a lonely day" (Itachi)

"And it's mine" (you)

"The most loneliest day of my life" (Itachi)

"And if you go, I wanna go with you. And if you die, I wanna die with you. Take your hand and walk away. The most loneliest day of my life. The most loneliest day of my life. The most loneliest day of my life. Life." (both)

"Such a lonely day" (you)

"And it's mine" (Itachi)

"It's a day that I'm glad I survived…" (you)

He's staring you in the eyes right now as you finish the song. He's sitting right in front of you and grabs your chin tilts your head up and kisses you. At first your shocked as to the fact that he's kissing you then you relax and when he asks for entrance you grant him it. As he explores every cavity of your mouth you moan lightly and he lays you back onto the bed after the guitar has been moved of course at some point of time. Then he starts trailing kisses down your neck. At the base of your neck he finds your 'sweet spot' and sucks it causing you to moan louder than last time but still soft on your part so your brother doesn't hear. Once he has bruised the skin and tastes a little blood he travels back up your neck and starts back up with the kissing. You grow restless and start to do the same as he did travel down the neck find his 'spot' and suck till you taste a slight tinge of blood. He moans slightly as well though it was muted as was yours. You travel back up his neck and start to be more adventurous exploring his every cavity as he did yours then he starts to grab at your shirt and you stop andpull away. He gives you the most sad look…like a beaten puppy's face.(AN: AWWWW! poor ita but you gotta know your boundaries...)

You cough and say "You went past the line for today no more for you." In a disapproving voice shaking a finger at him in a mocking manner that he doesn't catch on to.

"Sorry. It just-I don't know-happened" he says in apology.

"Ok fine your off the hook but don't think I'll be so easy on you next time." You say in warning.

"Oh crap it's like…7…you gotta go now…"you said hurriedly to Itachi.

"Ok call me at this number whenever you please." He says writing down his number in pen on your palm.

"K here's mine." You say writing your number on his palm as well.

* * *

You walk him out saying "Bye and if you see any sluts with long black hair and a beaten body lying on the ground outside anywhere unconscious…Just walk away like you never saw her…or it..." you said with a big smile hugging Itachi lovingly. (AN: she said it cuz the slut may not look exactly like she used to...LOL) 

"Bye Azura don't forget to call sometime." Itachi says as he walks away down the road and around the beaten up slut's body on the ground.(AN:LMFAO)

You walk inside and up to your room. You change into one of your brother's old shirt with boxers and lay down letting sleep take your body for the night.

* * *

AN: First the reason for Azura going to bed early was because your first day in a new school and country can be a little overwhelming for one. And I know I know I did make it go a bit fast but really would you rather me drag out a relationship meant to be for an eternity until it was dead? Exactly no…I hate that there fore there shall be none of that here and I'm hoping for some reviews on how the block party shall go on Friday…NINJA OUT! and REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 5: Hell

Title: Only Other Choice

Author: FireAndStealthNin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto GOD HOW I WISH I DID THOUGH!

Chapter 5: Hell…

* * *

The alarm goes off sending your hand to throw it into the wall with little effect. "Damnitt" you mutter as you trudge out of bed to shut it off.

You walk out of your room and grab two hot pockets shovethem in the microwave and turn it on.

You go back to your room and grab up the same clothes as yesterday (AN: just washed) and start to put them on when your brother barges into your room screaming. "WHAT AN OH SO WONDERFUL DAY FOR AND OH SO WONDERFUL GIRL TO TALK TO AN OH SO WONDERFUL BO-"as you jump behind your bed yelling "GET THE FUCK OUT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR BALLS!" causing him to run.

You pull the rest of your clothes on (AN: i.e.: your shirt and skirt bad brother almost seeing you in your new thigh highs…lol) and walk out to the kitchen once again so get your food.

"Damnitt I better not be sick…" you say going into a coughing fit while you get your hot pockets out of the microwave and head back into your room to start putting on your make up and cover up that hickey you got the other day from Itachi.

"Damn does he like to bite…" you say rhetorically as you look at it in the mirror applying cover up to it.

Then when you've sufficiently covered it up you put on the rest of your makeup and pack your stuff into your bag including your own copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' by Shakespeare himself. (AN: you love old literature books and plays and poems it's your weak spot…)

With five minutes to spare, you head out to school, or Hell, as you like to call it. (AN: Mmmm…I got hot pockets –big grin-)

You see the school ahead and say "Oh great ANOTHER day in Hell…" sarcastically.

Later you walk into the facility for academic achievement (AN: god damn do people call it that to much around me…I wanna rip their fucking heads off when they say that…)

You walk into comp. Tech and start coughing badly again and sit down in the seat by Itachi but he's not there yet.

'Figures he's probably late again…' you think going to sleep with your head down in your arms.

Then someone sits to the side of you while you look up and see that it's not Itachi you say, "Fuck off…" Ino responds "Yeh like I'll listen to a bitch like you…"

"I swear I'm not in the temper mental type of mood to with stand your presence Ino…vacate that chair before I kick your ass off it…" you say giving her a dead serious stare.

"No I Will Not." She says like she's come over her fears of being around you.

"Ok your choice…" You say getting up and kicking her off the chair and onto the ground.

"Oh you made a BIG mistake by doing that to me cunt." She says getting up and pushing your tired and sick body back into the wall. (AN: you're at a disadvantage cuz your sick)

"Oh I'm soooo scared…" you say knocking her off you and walking back to your seat.

"You did NOT just walk away from me…" she says stomping her way up to you.

"Uh yeah I believe I just did now what do you have to say to that…" and then she smacks you across the face.

You than stand up and pick her up by her shirt collar an inch off the floor wall slowly to the wall and slam her against it.

"If I were you I'd know when to quit…"you say reeling back your fist, but then sadly the teacher walks into the room and you drop her quickly so that you're not caught and go back to your seat.

And then Itachi walks in and sits next to you asking, "You don't look all that well wanna leave with me?"

"Sure…" you say groggily pulling out your planner to get signed out by the teacher for the bathroom like Itachi did.

* * *

Outside Class

* * *

You're currently coughing while leaning up against the wall with your knees up supporting your head. "Oh god Ow…" you say between coughs.

"You need help…?" Itachi asked sitting cross-legged in front of you.

You just keep coughing while he just helps you up and you both start walking out of school.

* * *

Outside

* * *

You guys are walking along the way to your house when you see a kid up ahead looking pretty beat up and unhappy. He has adorable dark blue eyes and the same colored blue hair, he's wearing blue jeans and a big over sized white shirt with a medical cross on it in a worn out pinkish red color, he's wearing a spiked collar and big aviator glasses up on his head. You walk up to the little boy and ask, "What's the matter kid? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have none…" he says frowning.

"Well where do you live then?" Itachi asks the boy.

"I ain't got a home…" the 5-year-old boy said sadly.

"What's your name kiddo…?" you say trying to cheer him up.

"Ummm it's Zach…" the kid said looking more adorable and like a beaten puppy every second.

"Hmmm well Zach I invite you to live and stay at my house with me and my older brother Dave and by the way my name is Azura." You say offering a hand to him while Itachi's thinking 'what the fuck she's waaaay to giving it's like she never thinks of herself…'

Zach takes your hand and stands uneasily so you decide 'What the hell' with a shrug and pick him up piggyback style.

"Hey Ima give you a lift that all right Zachy?" you ask playfully.

"Sure!" he says with a big smile on his face that just wants to make you go awwwwwwww.

Then you all head off to your house while you make silly faces and tease and play with little Zach just like a big sister would.

* * *

At The House

* * *

"Hey we need to be semi quiet for I think Dave might be home," you whisper to Zachy his newly given nick name by you.

"Ok." Zachy says in an energetic whisper.

"Hey I think I'll clean those cuts and scratches for you Zachy." You say putting him down and pinching his cheek lightly.

"Hmm so I guess we're gonna stay here then?" Itachi asks you while you reach for the peroxide and cloths and bandages.

You put little Zachy up on the counter of the kitchen and start cleaning all his scratches and cuts. He winces every time you apply the peroxide to a cut.

After a little while you're done and you cough starting another coughing fit while Zach looks at you worriedly along with Itachi.

"Are you really alright Azura…?" Itachi asks again picking up Zach and holding him in his arms while Zach is sorta sitting on his hip…(AN:AWWWWWWWW!)

"I'm fine it's just a cold…" you say coughing more.

"Go Lay Down Azura! Go Lay Down!" Zach demands of you loudly.

"Fine…fine I will as long as you do to little Zachy." She says taking Zach and holding him like Itachi did.

"Fine I will as long as you will…" he said snuggling up to you.

"Ok." you say walking to your room with Zach in your arms and Itachi behind you.

* * *

In Your Room

* * *

"Ok if you want to you can take a nap on the bed while I get ready and take a shower." You said to Itachi as he nodded.

"Ok as long as you sleep soon…" He responds lightly.

"K be back when I'm done." you say letting little Zach nap on your bed with Itachi.

* * *

After Your Shower

* * *

You walk in on the most adorable scene yet. Zach snuggled up into Itachi's leg and Itachi and him peacefully asleep.

You change and lay down on the bed instantly asleep as you cuddle into Itachi unconsciously. Leaving the most, CUTEST picture anyone could imagine. You in front of Itachi with Zach in your arms and Itachi's arm around your waist with a smile on his face and yours and Zach with an adorable sleeping child's face…(AN: OMFG AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!)

THE END!

* * *

AN: Aw that's just the cutest damn thing…oh and I have a picture of Zach's character on my myspace if you wanna see the adorable little thing for yourself. I think I'll send the picture of all of my character's (though not drawn by me) to anyone who reviews and leaves their e-mail address. And no duh it's not over yet it was just the end of this chapter…so what will happen when Dave comes home to another freeloader and what will happen when Azura meets up with Ino again? Who knows? I sure don't…lol…but yeh whatever happens is something my fucked up mind randomly conceives at the moment so NINJA OUT! 


	7. Chapter 6: A New Member Of The Family

Title: Only Other Choice

Author: FireAndStealthNin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto GOD HOW I WISH I DID THOUGH!

Chapter 6: A New Member Of The Family

* * *

You wake up to the sound of the Simple And Clean remix off of Kingdom hearts…turns out the new recruit of the house was interested in your radio.

"Oh stop this is a good song keep it…" you say getting up and singing along with it.

"You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said," you sing dancing to Utada Hikaru's song.

Itachi walks in and hands you a hot pocket while you just keep singing and dancing along with Zachy.

"'Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said 'No.''  
I don't think life is quite that simple.'" You sing dancing along with Zachy while Itachi's smiling at you two.

"When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before" you finish swinging Zachy up into your arms and giving him a noogie and dropping to the ground in Indian position.

"Now I wanna play Kingdom Hearts…" you say with a big puppy pout.

"If I had a PS2 you could play it but I don't…" Itachi said with a shrug.

You quickly eat your hot pockets and let Zachy go play and craw up to Itachi's side and say "I wanna kiss you hansom man you…" pulling him down into a kiss making him drop his hot pocket and grabs your head pulling you more into the kiss.

You're currently lying on Itachi's lap kissing him passionately. Then your brother runs in screaming "OH MY GOD NOT ANOTHER DEMON SPAWN-" then his eyes widen as you two pull apart abruptly from your kiss.

"What may I ask are you looking at?" you inquire of your brother while he stares in awe.

"Oh my god YOUR NOT GAY!" he randomly screams giving you a BIG hug.

"What The Fuck Are You-"you yell in his ear then push him off while glaring.

Itachi's just sitting there watching the turning of events that he has the enjoyment of watching. And you're currently steaming mad at your brother.

"I said that because I have never seen you around me with a guy doing anything relationship related and it's great to have evidence of your straightness." Dave says quickly trying to cover his ass with a nervous grin.

"Screw you…you ruined it…" you say crossing your arms with a big pout at your brother.

"Ah I'm sorry just remember-" Dave starts out cut of by you finishing his sentence with "No sex or drugs." grinning that you just made a fool of your brother.

"Ok well who is the new demon spawn I ran into just a moment ago?" Dave says while Zach runs in around him giving you a big hug and not letting go.

"Umm well this is little Zachy and I found him earlier on the walk home earlier. Seems he doesn't have a home and I thought he could stay with us if possible…" you say looking at your brother with a straight face while signaling Zachy to start his adorable irresistible pout up at your brother.

"Damnitt how could I say no to a face like that?" he inquires picking Zach up and rubbing his nose on Zach's then he walks out with Zach in hand.

"Ha I knew he had a weak spot for kids…" you said with a grin, crawling up onto your bed with Itachi on the floor and your head right above his. You lean down and start making out with Itachi again then you hear the shudder of a camera and ignore it and keep making out with Itachi.

You pull up and look down longingly at Itachi as he does the same while staring into your black depths. And then you hear another camera shudder and look towards the door that's cracked open. And then you sit up on the bed staring at the door. 'Damn I bet that was a courtesy shot of Dave…' you think while rolling your eyes.

"Ita come up here…" you say while he listens and sits behind you wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Yes Azur…?" he asks resting his head on your shoulder.

"Umm so…what's up with this block party tonight?" you inquire of him.

"Uh it's a party that I was invited to with a date and I thought you'd like to come…"

"Yeah but I mean…who's gonna be there?"

"Umm most of the stupid rich people from our school but I was gonna go to just watch them get shit faced."

"Ah…" you respond in acknowledgement.

'This'll be fun…' you say grinning in your mind.

"So you going to enjoy yourself tonight?" Itachi says hugging you closer.

"Yup I am…" you say smiling up at him.

* * *

AN: Ok I have NO ideas for the party give me an idea ANYONE! Please or I say screw it and get back to it later next year…and REVIEW WITH IDEAS! GOD! PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE! and i know it was kinda short but I HAVE NOOOOO IDEAAAASSSSS! 


End file.
